User blog:SOURCECODE01/Creepypasta Writing Rules
Whenever I go into the Writer's workshop, I always feel really sad. I feel like I read the same stuff, over and over again. I read stories of three things: religious themes, serial killers, or "I'm watching you..." stories. Sometimes, I come across all three. Maybe there is some gore, and graphic blood, but it is all the same to me.I feel like there could be a lot more creative freedom if we showed people the value of writing something other than a RSW (Religious, Serial, Watching) So here are my rules that I go by when writing a creepypasta: 1. NEVER USE GORE. Please, people, it is time to realize that "bluud!!!!" isn't scary. If you want to kill a character, just kill them and leave most of the methods up to imagination 2. USE GRAMMAR. There is nothing that kills a pasta faster than horrible grammar. if i talkd lik tis wud u listen tu me? I have started a rule that if I see anything like the previous sentence in a pasta, I am obligated to edit or M4R that story. 3. DON'T FOLLOW. We have about 9000 pastas about a serial killer of some sort. Do we really need another 5000? Have someone pick a random object and then write a story about that. 4. NO RELIGION. Unless you have something other than "you will be cleansed" or "deamons!!!" Just scrap it. See #3 for why. 5. NO MICRO. Unless you are someone of the Admin's or Slimebeast's caliber, you cannot write micro pastas. Sorry. I can't, my brother can't, no one I know can.There are some people out there who are just pure talent and can write a micro pasta right off, but they are rarer than diamonds. If you are the 1/10000 people who can, I apologize for my previous sentence. 6. NO EPICS. See #5. Also, long pastas are usually good for books, but boring on creepypasta wiki. 7. WRITE IN AN ORDER. I go end, beginning, middle, but you might have a different pattern. I found that EBM works because you know where you are going, where you came from, and then you can write the journey. Experiment. 8. WALK THE LINE. You always want to include enough details to leave the reader satisfied, but no one wants to slog through pages of detail on how they ate breakfast. 9. TAKE BREAKS. The worst thing you can do is post a pasta you just wrote. You need to calm down, wait a few days and re-read it. When I re-read my old work, I realize how horrible it really is. 10. HAVE FUN. I know that using these rules, creepypasta sounds more like a job than a hobby, but once these ingrain into your writing, you will find yourself having an easier and easier time to make your point in the most effective way possible. After that, they will become a reflex, and you can focus on letting your mind wander creatively. I hope you take these rules and use at least some of them in your stories. Thanks! SOURCECODE01 (talk) 18:28, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts